Rift:Hadaron
Urgent news, Summoner! Noel has discovered a temporal rift reflecting recent events in Athensphere. It seems that the demigods, under Tridon’s command, are making a big move against Gazia! Before entering the rift portal, Noel highly recommends taking a look at this threat table he has compiled, after analyzing the hazards YOU will most likely face. Warning: Bringing units that do not have elemental advantage over the monsters will be extremely risky - Noel advises against this. Gazia has apparently built in extremely strong pre-emptive elemental defenses into his mechanical minions. Good Luck Summoners! Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Athensphere's Revenge" Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a Guild. Players can view their individual rankings and the high scores of fellow Guild members in the Frontier Rift score menu. At the end of this two-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. Note: Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If a player joins a new Guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous Guild total and be counted to the new Guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the "Event Period" ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Athensphere's Revenge - Event Rewards Complete the challenge and acquire the power of Athensphere’s feared underworld warden: Hadaron! With his massive greataxe Kronax, no one will be able to stand in your way! Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and fusion materials will be up for grabs as you venture through this Frontier Rift Guild Event. On top of individual rewards that can be obtained through defeating each floor, summoners whose guilds have achieved a minimum total guild score of 10 million points will gain additional guild rewards as well! This Frontier Rift Guild Event will reward Summoners with a whole host of fusion materials, Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens and more! Some of these rewards will be awarded based on individual scores, but to maximise your rewards, players are encouraged to join a Guild and contribute their score. Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Kronax sealed the demon into his greataxe, where it would serve Athensphere for all time...” Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Omni Hadaron and Kronax will not be able to exchange for these items. *Please be reminded that your Rift Memento Token balance for each FR Guild Event Re-run will be reset after the Rift Memento Bazaar closes. Mission Details: Mission 1: Wave 1: *' ' **These Cyclaws have gone through some upgrades… They seem particularly resistant to Area of Effect attacks, and there is evidence of advanced repair technology that allows them to rapidly restore damaged Cyclaws. Wave 2: *' ' **This Phaeton has been modified by Gazia into a mindless monster looping a series of attacks on its targets. Wave 3: *' ' *' ' **Gazia has started to venture into cloning technologies! Based on his knowledge of how the Demigod of War attacks and behaves, he created his first clone of Ultor, but it is extremely erratic. Gazia has dispatched 2 augmented cyclaws to support the clone in combat. Mission 2: Wave 1: * * * * **Another abomination… and another failed attempt at cloning. However, this Tridon has been found to generate a magical field that shortens the durations of all active boost effects and nullifies all sources of healing except for instant HP restorative effects. **Further analysis shows that this Tridon is capable of augmentation, but Noel is unsure how this can be accomplished. What he can confirm is that an Augmented Tridon will surely make a monstrous foe... Mission 3: Wave 1: * '' **Not much is known about this clone of Zedus, except that it is stronger than the clones of Ultor and Tridon. To War! Lv 1= |-| To War! Lv 2= |-| To War! Lv 3=